Bottoms Up and Eyes Down
by ComicsMerger78
Summary: Takes place in X2 as Mystique is getting ready to drug Magneto’s security guard she decides to be merciful knowing Mr. Laurio will die soon so she decides to give him a good memory to go out on.


Mystique waited patiently in the shadows as she watched Mitchell Laurio exit the compound, raising his hand in wave to a nearby security guard. She remained hidden against the wall, clutching a bag against her side.

"See you tomorrow, Mitchell," called the security guard as he returned the wave.

"If I can make it," Laurio laughed, "Gonna head over to the bar down the street, have a few drinks before the night's out."

"Is there ever a night you don't stop by there?"

Laurio chuckled, "Well, you never know, might meet a pretty girl down there."

"Good luck for tonight then."

The pair laughed at Laurio gave a thumbs up, walking on across the car park. But Mystique darted out of the darkness of her hiding spot, pushing into a swift, silent sprint down the road, and reaching the distant bar long before Laurio would get there. As she pushed open the door, her form shifted into that of a pretty young woman, body scantily clad to give males an attractive eyeful of her plump D cup cleavage. As she made her way inside, she could already see eyes lingering over her form. With a smile, she ran her hand through curled blonde locks, and headed over to the bar.

"Two beers pleased," she requested of the barman.

The barman glanced around before back at her, "Aren't you alone?"

"Someone will be joining me soon," she said with a knowing smile.

Behind her, she heard the door sound again, and the heavy footsteps of Laurio come inside. "Beer, Lou," he grunted as he dropped down into a seat. Lou, the bar tender quickly served Mystique her order before preparing Laurio's beer. Exiting the bar to give the man his beer, he greeted him.

"How it's goin', Mitchell?" he asked, "You still guarding that mutie, huh?"

"Yeah," sighed Laurio as he paid Lou, "Piece o' shit he is.."

Mystique's hand clenched tighter around the glass handles of her beer mugs. Lou came back round the bar, returning to his cleaning of glasses. The television on the wall had gone onto a news report, in which the topic was mutants and the concern of the Mutant Registration Act. Mystique turned her head slowly, glancing across at the television screen. Secretly, her hand slipped across the top of one of the glass mugs, discreetly dropping two pills inside.

The news report continued.

"Why stop there? It'd be easier to round up mutants by the truckload. Or maybe you'd like an all-out war?"

"Oh, please."

Laurio spoke again, this time sounding grumpier than ever. "Turn that shit off, Lou." And the bartender obliged, changing the channel.

"A lot on your mind?" asked Mystique, turning slowly as she gave Laurio a smouldering sexy smile. Her head canted coyly as she searched his nametag for effect, "Mr.. Laurio?" She leant back comfortably on the bar, an alluring tilt of her hips. "I'm Grace."

Laurio hadn't spoken, staring at the woman in a blank silence. Her beauty either astounded him, or he was shocked that someone like her would ever wish to talk to him. Probably both, Mystique concluded. She turned, picking up the two beers she had ordered and quietly made her way to Laurio's table, passing round the back of his chair before she sat herself down with a sultry smile. She crossed one leg over the other, running her foot up his nearest leg suggestively.

"You want another beer?"

Laurio had noticed he was getting his leg stroked by the woman before him and now seemed incapable of anything but blinking.

"Of course you do," whispered Mystique softly, pushing a selected mug towards him. The one she had spiked.

He stared at her for a few moments before he pushed aside his empty mug and grabbed the one she had given him. The small amount left in his previous mug seemed insipid in comparison to the one presented to him by the wonderful Grace. He drank back a large amount, emptying it by half with his massive consumption. He released a hearty belch in response.

Mystique wrinkled her fair-skinned nose gently, but did her best to disguise any negative reaction. On the contrary, she smiled broadly, leaning forward in such a manner that her breasts were almost toppling out of the blue snakeskin dress she wore. Laurio stared leeringly, at the sight of her breasts, seeming to need another drink of beer to get his mind working again.

"I've got an idea," she whispered gently, her foot rubbing against the inside of his leg instead and up towards his inner thigh. Once more Laurio stared in silence, although he did shift a little in his seat. "Follow me," she whispered, then standing to her feet suddenly. Laurio's eyes followed her up; looking scared that she might be leaving, for he hadn't really registered what she said. Mystique grabbed him by the arm and he stumbled to his feet, still clutching onto his spiked beer. Forcefully, she dragged him away from his chair and headed towards the toilets at the back of the bar. Around the corner and out of view of the bar, she pressed him up against the wall.

Hardly believing what she was about to do, she smiled showing her white teeth and closed her eyes, pushing her body against his as her lips captured his in a rough kiss. Feeling Laurio almost slump again her, she used his weakened state to her advantage, grabbing his form and shoving him through the bathroom door of the men's toilets. Laurio was pushed inside, his lips still hungrily locked with hers as he stumbled backwards through the empty toilets, being forcefully directed by Mystique. One hand still clung onto his beer.

All of a sudden, his back hit up against the wall of the toilet cubicles, spurring him to pull his lips momentarily from hers, "You're really aggressive," he gasped.

"Yes, I am," said Mystique breathily as she fumbled for the cubicle door, pulling it open behind Laurio. She forced him inside as their lips met again, fiercely kissing each other.

Mystique pushed him up against the wall once they entered the cubicle, shaking her coat off her arms as Laurio spoke. "I've never hooked up with a girl like you before."

With a brief, sharp laugh, Mystique shoved him down onto the toilet seat, "I know." She hurriedly moved to unfasten his trousers, watched by the staring Laurio once more who couldn't keep his eyes off her breasts.

"It's kinda dirty in here, don't you think?"

Mystique raised her head, grinning wickedly, "That's the idea," she pulled apart the fastening of his trousers, glancing down. "Velcro?" she quickly returned her eyes on him, smiling, "Nice!"

Laurio grinned, he set his mug on the ground, reaching his hands up to her dress straps and pulling them down and letting the top of her blue snakeskin dress slide down naturally revealing her glorious beautiful D cup sized breasts. Laurio stared at them in amazement as he was trying to get his mind working again but was unsuccessful as his eyes remained locked on her chest.

Mystique noticed this from the look on his face she could tell his mind was malfunctioning so she decided to help him make the next move. She smiled seductively at him taking her hands putting them on his and slowly placing his hands on her chest filling his hands with her tits. Laurio felt like he was in heaven right now. She wanted to kill him right here but knew already he'd get

his so why not let his last day be one to go out on a high note, now raising his beer mug to his lips, "Bottoms up."

"I certainly hope so."

Mystique watched closely as Laurio tilted back the mug to empty its contents, the two pills slipping down with the frothy remains of the beer. Within seconds, his gaze blurred and his arm slumped from his face. His head lolled back with a weak gasp, the mug smashed on the tiles of the bathroom floor. A quiet belch followed. Mystique pulled her dress back up and her straps back in her shoulders as she pushed herself suddenly to her feet, grabbing his trousers and throwing him over the toilet seat roughly.

She pulled her bag up off the floor, rummaging through it before she pulled out the large syringe she had brought, filled with a gleaming metal substance. As she removed the safety cap, her body transformed with a crackling sound, back into her original blue-skinned state. "Bottoms up." With a smirk, she yanked back his underpants, ramming the sharp tip of the needle into his left buttock and injected the metal.

Once emptied, she pulled her syringe free, depositing it back in her bag. She straightened Laurio over the toilet seat and left his trousers around his ankles so he would return to consciousness and be able to put his own disgusting reasons as to why he found himself like that. Slipping out of the cubicle, Mystique returned to her form of Grace, exiting the bar and bracing the chilly night air.


End file.
